FR 2,932,442 describes such a device. The frame provides a storage tub. The drawer is mounted pivotably relative to the top. This device has the flaw that it is not possible to store the portable electronic apparatus with the drawer. The user is required to remove the electronic apparatus before lying the drawer down in the tub. Furthermore, the tub and its cover occupy a significant surface area on the dashboard of the vehicle. Additionally, the fastening of the apparatus on the drawer and its removal are relatively complex.